


When Your Beauty Struck Me

by BlossomsintheMist



Series: Steve/Tony Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (with this particular act), Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecurity, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Anxiety, Penis Size, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Size Kink, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: Tony always devoted himself to it wholeheartedly, like he couldn’t imagine anything better or more important than kneeling there, naked on the floor, with his mouth on Steve’s cock, giving him a suck.Written for Day Eight of Kinktober: Deep-Throating.





	When Your Beauty Struck Me

**Author's Note:**

> “When your beauty struck me, it dissolved me. Deep down, I am not different from you. I dreamed you, I wished for your existence. I see in you that part of me which is you. I surrender my sincerity because if I love you it means we share the same fantasies, we share the same madness.”  
> ― Anaïs Nin
> 
> “Just because I like to suck cock doesn’t make me any less American than Jesse Helms.”  
> ― Allen Ginsberg

Tony was rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s thigh, the fingers of the other one sliding up and down along the underside of his cock, teasing the foreskin back and forth so that it played just a little over the sensitive head, and it was getting hard to think straight.  Tony’s breath was warm against the tip of it.  “You know what I thought the first time I saw you hard, peaches?” Tony murmured.

Steve felt himself flush a little at the nickname, at the feel of Tony’s breath just—there, at all of it. “What?” he asked.  Tony was going to talk about how big he was, he knew it, and that always made him flush, self-conscious and a little uncomfortable, but he couldn’t stop himself from walking into it, not with Tony.  He let his hand slide down, smooth gently through Tony’s hair.  Tony liked that, when Steve stroked his hair.

Sure enough, Tony sighed, smiled a little, and his eyes slid closed, he pushed back into it, just for a moment, before he leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss over the side of Steve’s cock.  “Mmm,” he said.  “Well. I thought, _wow, and here I thought he was a shower, not a grower_.”  He grinned up at Steve, opening his eyes. “You were just already so big, I couldn’t believe that you were actually going to get bigger.  But there you were, and you did.”

“It was um,” Steve said, and swallowed.  Tony’s touch, so soft and gentle, was going to drive him crazy, he was sure of it. “Smaller.  Before.  The, the serum I mean.”

“I,” Tony said distinctly, “am not surprised.  Steven, you are _gigantic_.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Steve said, and bit his lip against his own desire to laugh.  He always got a little loopy, like this, he felt like.

“Yeah, well, this thing here probably adds a least a kilogram,” Tony said, his lips quirking, too, and he slid his fingers down, let them circle slowly against Steve’s base, then drew them slowly, firmly, back up toward the tip.  Steve groaned, felt his hands clench into fists against the covers of his bed, before Tony’s hard, callused hand closed around the head of his cock and squeezed, sliding down and pulling his foreskin with it.  Pleasure shuddered through him, Steve felt himself prickle with sweat, and he gasped, not quite able to see straight through it for a moment.  It was so suddenly vivid, so intense.  “You probably wouldn’t have been able to walk in a straight line if you had this monster before,” Tony said.  “God, you always get so wet; you leak like a faucet, dollface, you know how hot that is?”

“Don’t,” Steve managed to grit out, feeling his face bloom with heat.  “I—it’s so—” embarrassing, he wanted to say, but he couldn’t seem to make his mouth form the words when Tony was still stroking him like that, long, sure strokes with a steady hand.

“It’s gorgeous,” Tony said, firmly, his mouth going softer as he looked up at Steve, going sideways into a lopsided smile that looked somehow tender.  “It’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, handsome, don’t worry about that.  And besides, I’ll have it all in my mouth in a second, so I wouldn’t worry about how much you leak yet.”  He winked at Steve, then leaned forward and licked a droplet of precome off the very tip of Steve’s cock with a careful, delicate swipe of his tongue.  Steve groaned, felt it go straight to his dick, saw it bob helplessly in Tony’s hand as he hardened and pleasure, want, curled hot through him, twisting in his belly, seeing Tony like that, doing that. “I’ll drink it all down, I promise,” Tony purred low, his breath wet and warm against the very tip of Steve’s cock.  It was rubbing over his bottom lip, it had left a shining smear there, and God, that went straight to Steve’s dick.

“You don’t,” Steve said, and let his hand slide down, over the back of Tony’s neck, rubbing there, “you don’t, uh, have to.  You know that, right?”  He’d never implied that he always expected Tony to swallow, had he?  He’d noticed that Tony often kind of, well, if Steve so much as implied a preference, Tony would go an extra mile or forty to make it happen, and that went double in the bedroom.

“And deprive myself?” Tony muttered.  His lashes flickered as he smiled.  Tony had such long, luxuriant lashes, that curled at the ends.  Steve had always thought it looked like he painted them, but he didn’t.  They were just like that.  “Forget it, Steve.”

“All right,” Steve said. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, and already very wet.  “Just making sure.”

“I like,” Tony said, very deliberately, fastening his hand firmly around the base of Steve’s cock again and pulling up, “to swallow.”  He leaned in, licked at the tip of Steve’s cock again, a soft little kitten lick, barely sliding back and forth, against the tip where Steve was most painfully, exquisitely sensitive, and Steve almost choked on his own spit, just at that, feeling the pleasure travel down through his cock and slam into him like someone had just socked him in the gut.  “Now sit back and enjoy, it, sweetheart,” he murmured, and his hand slid up, tugged Steve’s foreskin down, revealing his dripping, sticky cockhead to the cool air of the room and making Steve shiver, and took his cock into his mouth.

Steve hadn’t ever really received a lot of head before he’d gotten together with Tony.  Of course, no one had ever really been falling over themselves to suck his cock before the serum, and after, well, he’d always had sort of an idea that it was the kind of thing you never _asked_ someone to do, whether it was a lady or a fella.  So he had never asked, and no one ever offered, and even after he’d been unfrozen, well, Sharon hadn’t liked giving head, and of course Steve never expected anything, not with the size of him, and hadn’t really looked to have any of his other partners do it either.  His dick was just, well, it was big.  He knew it was.  He knew it had to be a little bit of a jawbreaker.

Tony had offered. Tony offered all the time, and Steve still couldn’t quite believe it.  And the thing was, Tony was really, really good at it.  Well, more like incredible at it.  Steve didn’t have a whole lot of experience for comparison, but he was still fairly certain that Tony sucked cock just about better than anybody, ever.  Steve might have been biased, but still.

He usually started off slow, just little licks, soft slides of his tongue along the underside, before he closed his mouth and started to suck softly around the tip, like he was easing Steve into it, and hell if he didn’t appreciate it, because the pleasure was so intense, shivering through him and leaving him feeling shaky and hot, wrenched wide open.  Sometimes he went fast and hard, but more often Tony softly gentled Steve into it, like he was doing now, his hand sliding slowly along his shaft as he sucked on Steve’s tip.  Steve felt himself moan, his jaw go loose, his mouth wet, and managed to find enough presence of mind somehow to get a hand up to wipe his mouth, trying to suck his spit back behind his lips.

Tony made a sound around the tip of his cock, reached up with his other hand and tapped Steve’s hip lightly, held out his hand.  Steve reached down, took it, trying to focus through the dizzy blur of pleasure in his mind and figure out what he was up to.

Tony pulled off his cock just far enough to speak, and Steve couldn’t help his groan at the loss. “Don’t worry about that,” Tony murmured, and licked at the tip of his cock, sucked wetly at it, and grinned when Steve yelped and his hips jerked.  The sound ended in a whimper.  “Just let it all go,” Tony said.  “Let me make you feel good, stud, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve said, “but—”

“No okay but,” Tony said. “Okay, Tony.  I’ll do whatever you say, Tony.  Sir, yes, sir.  Let me go to town on you, okay, soldier boy?”

Steve had to smile at that. “Okay,” he said.  “Sir, yes, sir.”  He got one hand up and saluted, even though it was totally wrong.  He wasn’t wearing a cover, and Tony wasn’t actually military, and obviously, there was the whole cocksucking aspect.  But it made Tony sputter on a laugh, and that was all he’d wanted.  Steve’d tarnish the dignity of the U.S. Army a little for that, any day.

“That’s more like it,” Tony told him, that sweet little knowing smile playing around the edges of his mouth now, and he opened his mouth and took Steve into it again.

He took him in further, this time, and Steve heard himself moan as if from a long way away.  Tony’s mouth was so warm, so wet, so soft and perfect around his cock, and he took Steve in so confidently, sliding his tongue over him and sucking a little and it just—every single one of Steve’s nerve endings felt like they had come alive, prickling and warm with pleasure. Steve still worried that his cock might be too big, but Tony never seemed to hesitate to take it, opening his mouth wide and sucking eagerly on the girth of it.  Tony moaned, as if he were enjoying it, too, almost as much, low and rough and sensual, scratchy, and his eyes fluttered closed, lashes so soft and dark on his cheeks.  Steve found himself staring at them as he moaned and moaned, unable to stop, unable to look away from Tony’s mouth on his cock, stretched wide around him, the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, the way his lips tightened with every slide back and forth, even as his vision blurred helplessly with pleasure.  The way Tony moaned around him, too, breaking and thick and low, like he enjoyed it as much as Steve did, never failed to go straight to his dick.  The best Steve could do was sink his hands into Tony’s hair and hold on, trying not to pull too hard, trying not to thrust up into Tony’s throat.  The last thing he wanted was to make him choke when he was doing something so wonderful for Steve.

Tony always devoted himself to it wholeheartedly, like he couldn’t imagine anything better or more important than kneeling there, naked on the floor, with his mouth on Steve’s cock, giving him a suck.  His hand kept stroking Steve gently, and the other one twined with his, squeezed, and came to rest right there on top of Steve’s thigh.  Steve felt hyper-aware of it, the strong sturdy calluses of Tony’s hand, his elegant long fingers, against his, gathering sweat between them where they rested against his skin.  That, more than anything else, was so incredibly sexy, such a turn-on, that it was almost hard to believe, Tony’s big quicksilver brain, always going a thousand miles a minute, jumping from topic to topic and full of all the most important things you could imagine, focused solely on the task of sucking Steve’s cock, Tony, right there, focused only on _him_. It made Steve’s stomach flip, turn over and squeeze tight and hot, every time, and that was even without the pleasure of it, hot and beautiful and so intense it was like Steve forgot to breathe at times, and he wasn’t even fully in Tony’s mouth, just resting in the hot wet cavity of it as Tony sucked at him and played his tongue over him and moved him slowly in and out.  Sometimes he’d pull out, lap and lave at the side lovingly with his soft, warm tongue, play it delicately down Steve’s foreskin, suck soft wet kisses over the tip, down the underside, until Steve was crying out, writhing under him, then go back to that slow, rhythmic movement, thrusting it in and out of his mouth.

They fell into a rhythm like that, Steve barely aware of the soft gasps and groaning noises he made, just aware that sometimes he panted out Tony’s name, soft and awed, couldn’t help it, not when he was doing this for him.  After a while, Tony let go of Steve’s hand, slid his hand down into his own lap, to curl it around his own cock, Steve assumed; he could see the movements of his arm as he slid it up and down, felt it as his breath went unsteady, huffing and panting around Steve’s length, and he was just glad Tony was enjoying it, too, taking some of his own pleasure.

Steve couldn’t have said how long they stayed like that, before Tony made a soft sound around his cock (oh, Lord, his _mouth_ , so slick and wet, the saliva pooling there and making it such an easy slide despite the size of it, the way he could feel the head drag against Tony’s soft palate the way Tony was taking him in now, pushing his tongue up against Steve’s underside so that his dick slid along it every time), and then everything changed, because Tony was taking him even deeper, until he was bumping up against the back of Tony’s throat, and oh, God, he was in so far, and every time Tony took him in this deep Steve couldn’t believe it, the heat and the wet and the—the _suction_ , and then Tony gave a satisfied hum of a sound around him, and Steve heard himself whimper, just unable to keep it back, as the vibration shuddered through him, all through the sensitive head of his cock and down through the thick shaft of it into his balls and his gut.  Tony’s hand was just holding him at the base of his cock now, squeezing slightly and rocking up and down, and the urge to thrust up into it, to thrust up into Tony’s mouth, was so hard to push down, to defeat.  God, the sensitive head of his cock was rubbing against the back of Tony’s throat on every slow slide in, and how did Tony even do that, and it felt incredible—

Tony’s hand was still at his own cock, stroking up and down, and he groaned, gave a broken, almost harsh little noise, and tilted his head back, and then—it couldn’t be, Steve thought at first, but God, oh God, it was, he was inside Tony’s throat, past the back of it.  Tony’s throat spasmed around him, once, and he gave a little tiny bit of a gag, and oh, no, that shouldn’t have felt that good, surely that was wrong, but Tony’s hand was firm on his dick, and even though his eyes were watering, he didn’t let Steve go, making sure to take him in deeper and deeper, that Steve couldn’t pull back and escape the wet, hot, crushed velvet pressure of his throat, and how goddamn impossibly—perfect it felt, it felt perfect.

Steve’s eyes flew wide open, and he was sitting up now, couldn’t have helped himself, his hands fluttering over Tony’s hair, his face, trying not to pull, trying not to thrust, but Lord, Lord, it felt so good, so hot and wet and tight, impossibly, beautifully tight with the plush softness of Tony’s throat all around him.  Tony moaned, shuddered under him, gave himself a long, slow stroke and let his head tilt back, but Steve thought it was with pleasure, not discomfort, as incredible as that felt, as much as that felt like mind-bending levels of wish-fulfillment, and rocked on his knees, pushed himself up and took Steve back down a little more.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve heard himself gasp, “oh, Tony, that’s so incredible, that’s, that’s perfect, I—oh, that feels so.  That’s incredible, you’re amazing, you’re so amazing.”

Tony gave a throaty groan at that, and it gurgled in his throat, around Steve’s cock, and oh, _God_ —and then Tony was pulling back, letting Steve slide out of his throat, down over his warm, wet, clever tongue, and the way he wrapped it around him and sucked.  Steve was left gasping, overcome with pleasure, staring down at Tony wide-eyed, his hands wrapped in his hair, and then Tony—Tony just winked, slow and mischievous, and then closed his eyes and took Steve down into his throat again, and Tony’s lips, his mouth, were all over shining and wet from Steve’s precome, and his lips were stretched out so wide, and God, he was in Tony’s perfect, clenching throat again.

Tony didn’t let him center himself again, after that; his hand came up, settled onto Steve’s hip and held on, and oh, it was damp, wet with Tony’s own precome, and that made Steve’s guts twist with the heat of it, his cock throb in Tony’s mouth, and then he was rocking his mouth back and forth over Steve’s cock, sliding it back down into his throat on every thrust, and there was saliva spilling out of his mouth, messy and wet, sliding down Steve’s shaft on every thrust as Tony pulled back to suck at his head before he pushed himself back down, and there was no way that Steve would ever, ever have been able to last.  He came, crying out Tony’s name, feeling his hands shaking in Tony’s hair, and Tony just moaned and sucked and sucked around him, shuddering under him and his eyes fluttering and the most beautiful deep, dark rosy flush coming up hot under his skin, into his face, as he moaned and sucked at Steve’s cock and his lashes fluttered.

Steve wasn’t sure how long he just lay there, thrusting up a little helplessly into Tony’s beautiful mouth, riding the pleasure as it crackled through him like a bolt of lightning, the pleasure jolting up and down his cock and spilling over out of him, hot and wet, and Tony just kept sucking at him, kept the suction on him constant and rolling, until Steve felt like he really couldn’t breathe with the force of it, the intensity.  He was whining with it, how oversensitive and almost painful his entire cock felt, tender and hot and almost tight from base to the hot, sensitive head, almost throbbing against Tony’s throat, against his ministrations, when Tony finally let his cock slide back out of his mouth with one long last, slow suck and a slow, caressing slide of his hand.

Steve’s cock slid to the bed in front of him with a wet noise, mostly soft for the moment at least, and Steve caught himself on his elbows and tried to remind himself that no, he really didn’t have asthma anymore, and he was breathing just fine. He whimpered, at the oversensitive thud of it, and then at seeing the come, _his_ come, spilling out along the crease of Tony’s mouth, dripping down over his beard, his chin.  Tony looked breathless, flushed, his eyes blown, wet clinging to his eyelashes, and Steve opened his hands, stroked them through Tony’s hair, pulled him in until Tony was resting his forehead against Steve’s thigh and panting.  Steve just stroked Tony’s hair and lay there for a while, letting himself sag back against the bed, and tried to believe what had just happened, the pleasure still thrumming all through him like a plucked string.

“Gosh, Tony,” he said, finally, and his voice came out hushed, soft.  “That was—that was—I don’t even have the words for it.  That was incredible.   I mean, I knew you were good at sucking cock, but that was—that was the next level.”

“I thought I could get your cock down my throat,” Tony said, and oh, oh, his voice was all thick and rough and hoarse, hitching and ruined, that was—that was from Steve’s cock, Steve’s cock had done that, and that shouldn’t be a turn-on, it shouldn’t, but it really, really was.  “I just had to work up to it.”  He turned his head, pressed a kiss against Steve’s inner thigh, a sweet warm little brush of lips that had Steve shivering all over, down to his toes.  “Remember how to open my throat and let you in. Like falling off a log, once I got the trick of it back.”

After a moment, Steve managed to push himself up on one elbow and smile at him, incredulously. “Sure it was, Tony,” he said, and he knew, with a warm glow all through his body, that Tony had worked on this, for him, that he’d done this, at least partly, to please Steve, coaxing his body to let him in like that, and it was just—it was sweet, was what it was. Sweet and generous and Tony all over.

“Only the best for you, my dove,” Tony murmured, low and tired and hoarse, and his eyes were heavy-lidded.

“Hey,” Steve said, because it looked like Tony might be about to fall asleep on him, “hey.  Let me do something for you, now.”  He reached down, took hold of Tony’s arms.  “Don’t know if it’ll be as fantastic as that was, but—”

Tony blushed, darkened, reddening beneath his beard, his olive skin, and looked down, and Steve stared, because Tony didn’t blush all that often, at least not so it showed, especially because Tony took his hands and squeezed them and then pushed them back, away.  “Uh,” Tony said, and it came out hoarse and rough and low.  “Uh, that’s.  That’s not. Going to be necessary?”

It sounded like a question, and of _course_ it was goddamn necessary, Steve wasn’t some kind of selfish jerk to not reciprocate, but then he was pushing himself up and looking down at Tony, and Tony’s hand, his bare, beautiful lush thighs, were—they were covered in—in come; it was all over his inner thigh and the dusky rose-flushed head of his dick where it lay wet against the skin, softening again, visibly, between Tony’s legs.  Tony looked up at Steve and gave a sheepish, self-deprecating little shrug, reached down and hefted the soft length of it in his hand, smiling just a little wryly.

“Oh,” Steve said, more like breathed.  That was—Tony had come, just from giving him a blowjob, from—from taking him into his throat.  His hand hadn’t even been on himself, because it had been—been wrapped around Steve’s hip, the other around his cock.  Tony had come just from Steve’s cock down his throat.  “ _Oh_ ,” Steve said, more sharply, because that was just the sweetest, most erotic thing he had ever heard of. “That’s—you—”

“Sorry,” Tony said, soft and low and still in that roughened voice that was just about the sexiest thing Steve had ever heard.  “I just—sort of—I really like sucking you off, Steve, you know that, and it was so good—your cock finally down my throat, like—I’d pictured it, you know? Fantasized about what it would feel like, and it was so much better, it really was, and I guess I just—I just—”

“That is _amazing_ , Tony,” Steve breathed, reached down and ran his hand along Tony’s lips, couldn’t help himself.  “You are amazing, and wonderful, and that is the most erotic thing I’ve ever—I didn’t even—That is so damn sexy, Tony.  You’re so damn sexy.  You’re wonderful.”

“Oh,” Tony said, and sat down harder on his bottom, on the floor.  “Oh. Okay.”  And then he flushed even deeper and bit his bottom lip, and his lashes fluttered.  “Okay,” he said again, soft and a little low.  “You’re sure? It’s not—disappointing, or—I mean, I’m sorry I came so fast—”

“Disappointing?” Steve said, disbelieving, and he could feel his voice climb.  “Are you kidding?  That is the most amazing, the least disappointing thing, I could ever imagine. Tony.   _Tony_.  I’m going to picture that the next time I jerk off and it’s going to make me _come_ , I just know it, you—you coming off because my dick is down your throat, god _damn_ ,” and now Tony was smiling, now Tony let Steve take his hands and pull him up onto the bed and push him down and cover his chest, his shoulders, his neck with kisses, suck Steve’s own come off his chin and jaw and lips and kiss him thoroughly so he could taste it in Tony’s mouth, over his tongue.  Tony moaned and arched up into it, and his hands slid through Steve’s hair, and Steve felt warm and sated and relaxed and cared for in a way he hadn’t felt for a long time.  Tony even lay on his back and spread his legs and let Steve kiss his way down, suck Tony’s soft, overworked cock into his own mouth and clean the come off it, suck it off the hot, damp insides of Tony’s thighs until he was squirming and shivering under him, making breathless noises.  Steve just took Tony’s cock in his hand, then, tilting it up against his belly, and kissed him just under his balls, against his perineum, before he made his way back up his body and left another kiss on his shoulder.

“It was seriously good?” Tony murmured, his eyes soft, reaching up to run the backs of his fingers against Steve’s cheek.  “I could get you hard again, if you’d rather—I mean, I’m done,” and he looked down at that, like he was actually embarrassed by it, “but we could still—”

“No way,” Steve said. “I just want to lie here and cuddle with my sweetheart.  If he’s okay with that.  After all, he just gave me one of the best climaxes of my entire life.  I want to lie here and damn well enjoy it.”

Tony laughed a little, and smiled, and nodded.  “Yeah,” he said, and his smile was soft and fond.  “Yeah, slugger, he’s more than okay with it.”  And he let Steve pull him up against his chest and enfold him in his arms and press a kiss into his hair, melting against Steve’s shoulder with a tired little sigh that made something inside Steve’s chest go soft and warm.


End file.
